Life Changing
by Nad123
Summary: Natalie Vanderwoodsen, Her father has never been apart for her life. But that does not stop her from looking for the perfect man for her mother. Because deep inside there is this little girl that is begging for a father. Someone who would be there for her 24/7. That someone is Nate Archibald. Will her plan work out, or will it make things worse? The story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

An: HI, this is my first fanction uploaded ever on this website, I do not own any of the characters within this story except for Natalie and sierra. Hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

New York the city that never sleeps. It's 1 in the morning and here I am sitting on my bed with my blank computer screen in front of me. I stared at my computer screen for half an hour as if the words were going to appear on the screen themselves. Eh it's useless, I can use a cup of hot chocolate right now. I threw the covers off of my bed. Sliding my feet into the night slippers next to my bed, I walked out of the room climbing downwards on the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Nat what are you doing awake?" Dad who apparently was sitting in the T. V room this whole time. I bit my lip and turned,

"In the mood in for a cup of hot chocolate." I answered crossing my fingers behind my back hoping that he was not going to ask another question.

"How about you make that 2 cups of hot chocolate and come sit next to me on the couch and tell me why you're up this late." He smirked I groaned and made my way into the kitchen adding milk and Cocoa powder into a kettle placing it on the stove. I then took out two mugs. Once the hot chocolate finished I poured it into the mugs adding marshmallows to it. I placed the mugs onto a tray and carried it to the T. V room. I handed Dad his mug and coaster, And placed the tray on the table, taking my coaster and mug. Nate moved a pillow to make space for me as he patted his lap,

"Now why don't you honestly tell me why you're awake this late." I sighed and playfully pouted as I set my head on his lap and raised my legs up on the couch,

"Well I could ask you the same question," I retorted,

"Natalie, we've both established that you're just as terrible as a delayer than you are as a liar" He chuckled. His fingers running through my hair, something he's done ever since I was little when I couldn't go to sleep, or whenever I needed comfort.

"It's nothing honestly." I stated,

"Then why is it keeping you up this late, it's got to be something." taking in a deep breath I told him what's been on my mind,

"I'm having trouble with starting my English essay." Nate chuckled shaking his head,

"That's it?" He asked, I raised my head to look at him and glared, he chuckled and raised his hands up in surrender "Okay, Okay I'm sorry. I'll try being more supportive. What's your topic?"

"I'm supposed to write something life changing I faced,"

"Oh that is a tough, when is it due?" he asked, I smiled innocently,

"In 2 days." he groaned, grabbing the pillow that my head was laying on I protected my face knowing what was coming next,

"You. Never. Learn." He yelled playfully smashing the pillow onto my face with every word, I squealed and covered my face,

"Nate what are you doing to our daughter ?" Mom's voice came from the hallway. Dad's hands froze in midair. We both looked up behind the couch to see Mom holding Sierra as she slept on her shoulder. She had her hand on her hip fighting back the smile that was forming on her face.

"She deserved it." He stated shrugging his shoulders,

"Why?" Mom asks me as a smirk formed on her face as her eyes turn to me, I smiled innocently

"I have an essay due in 2 days, and I still didn't start on it." Mom chuckled as she shook her head,

"Oh come on Nate. When you were her age you'd write the essay the day before it was due. " she said as she joined him on the couch. And then it hit me I knew what I was going to write. I dashed up the stairs and into my room.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Okay hope you all liked the first chapter anywho The first chapter is in the future, and the next chapters would be the events that happened leading to the first chapter, I dont if that made since but I hope you guys enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Chapter 2_

I was sound asleep relaxed and stress free without a worry in the world. Well, until my oh so "wonderful" mother walked into the room and opening my shades, causing the sun shine to radiate through my windows. I tried my best to shut my eyes and ignore the sunlight…. Well, that didn't work well,

" Nat, were going to be late. Nate's waiting, plus I've got to meet with the head of Elle magazine." I squinted my eyes open to see my mother and pulled the covers over my head. She sighed, "Nat. I have no time for your shenanigans. Nate's at his house no doubt writing a list of things for both you and your sister. You know how excited your sister gets when you guys get to spend the month at you're Nate's. Not just will you be letting me late today, but will let both Nate and you're sister upset." I groaned, pulling the covers off of myself, knowing she had a point,

"Alright. Alright I'm awake. I needed a few minutes to recover from the sleep." mom smiled in victory and patted my back,

"I'm sure of that sweetheart, but I am in a hurry today, so it's not in our schedule. So can you please just cooperate angel. And get ready." I nodded stretching out my legs, throwing the covers off my body. Mom kissed my cheek and got off my bed, "Okay I will be downstairs with your sister and I expect you to be there in 30 minutes max." She stated as she walked out of my room.

"Kay." I called out loud enough so she could hear me, I took in a deep breath and sighed, looking at myself in the mirror with disgust. I sprint around the room grabbed my necessities including my makeup, hair essentials, and the outfit for today. Along with my skin care products I hop into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After finishing up with the process, I walked out of the bathroom, took one last glimpse into the mirror and smiled, "Much better" I informed myself. I grabbed my bag for the month and descended the stairs to join Sierra and Mom.

You're without a doubt confused here's the story. My mom is Serena Van Der Woodsen. And my dad well I've never met him, not that he ever tried to even contact me. I have a younger sister who's 3 years old her name is Sierra Archibald, ring a bell? Yup, she's Nates Archibald daughter. He was there for mom through everything. He took me in his arms as if I was his own daughter, he was the one in the room with my mom while she was giving birth. Now anyone who knows them or sees them together think that they are a perfect fit, but they don't realise it, they think their better off "friends". Since they don't live together, me and Sierra switch each month between mom's house and Nate's house instead of fighting for custody.

Once I freshened up and picking my outfit for the day. It was a white crop top with "I speak fluent Sarcasm" printed on it, blue shorts, and black high top converse. With my bag packed for the month along with my white pol aroid camera inside of it. It's a weird habit, I take my camera with me everywhere. Walking downstairs, I spot Sierra on the couch watching little einsteins. I sneak up from behind her and covering her eyes,

"Guess who." I asked, causing her to giggle,

"Mommy?" she teased, I grabbed her into my arms and tickled her,

"Mommy huh… You think I'm mommy!" I yelled over her laughing and squealing, as she squirmed into my arms, I kept a tight hold on her.

"Sorry! sorry!" she cried, pausing my attack cradling her in my arms before I fling her on the couch careful enough to make sure she is doesn't get injured. I glared at her,

"That'll teach you." she giggled, I sat next to her on the couch, she crawled into my lap and out of reaction I wrapped my arms around her waist. Mom struts into the living room looking flawless in her simple yet classy white dress that goes up to her knees and her pink strapless sandals.

"Wow mommy you so purty." Sierra complimented,

"Why thank you baby. Now since were ready. Let's hit the road." I got off the couch and took my bag along with Sierra's and we walked out of the penthouse and to the elevator to the limo.

"Where two miss Van Der Woodsen?" the driver Richardo asked,

"To Nate's townhouse first please, and then off to Cartier please."

"Yes, ma'm" he tipped his hat and drove us to Nates house. I stared out the window passing by the people and the shops. I took in a deep breath and smiled, I'm so blessed at this moment heck I'm blessed every day. Yes, I might have never met my dad, but with plenty of people in my life uncle Chuck, Aunt Blair and Henry. Nana Lily and Papa Rufus. Dorota. Uncle Eric. Uncle Dan and Aunt Vanessa. Aunt Jenny. Eleanor, and Cyrus. Sierra, Mom and Nate. Especially my mom, I've heard stories from her and uncle Eric on their childhood and how Nana Lily was never there. My mom was the exact opposite, she made sure she was there for me every milestone and coming. And if she wasn't there, Nate's there filming everything on camera.

Once we got to Nate's townhouse, we walked out of the limo after me and Sierra had said goodbye to Richardo. I grabbed my bags from the trunk, Mom got Sierra's bags. While Sierra had her tiny backpack on her.

"I ring! I ring!" she yelled, running up the stairs to the entrance,

"Hey, hey, hey stop." Mom warned her, Sierra froze in her place, and turned around taking a step back and facing mom,

"I sorry mommy." she pouted sniffing, Mom relaxed and crouched to her level,

"I know you are sweetie. But we've talked over this a million times no running on the stairs. You could get a serious injury and you will end up staying at the hospital. And we are both aware you don't enjoy hospitals, none of us do. So be more careful next time okay kiddo?"

"Okay mommy." Sierra nodded her head, Mom picked her up in a bear hug, with Sierra's arms clinging to moms neck. We walked up the steps, and Mom brought Sierra near the doorbell so she could ring it. Once she rang the doorbell we waited a few minutes for until Nate opened the door,

"Oh hey, you guys are here!" Nate cheers, Mom smiled struggling with the bags, Nate noticed her struggle,

"Here let me help you out." He suggested taking Sierra out of her arms and placing her on his hip,

"Daddy!" she squealed hugged his neck,

"Hey munchkin! Why do you have a tear stain on your cheek?" He asked wiping the tear off of her cheek and pecking her on the lips.

"Momma scold me." she murmured burying her face into his neck. Nate pursed his lips trying his best to not crack,

"And why is that?" Nate asks turning serious. Sierra raised her head from his shoulder to look up at his face to seeing his serious expression on his face she sighed.

"I was running up the stairs." she answered looking on the ground. Nate sighed,

"Honey you're not supposed to do that…." Nate started,

"I know, I know. I could get hurt." Sierra interrupted him causing Nate to bite back a smile,

"Well, your mother is right you." he chastised,

"Yes." she agreed, causing Nate to chuckle bringing his face near hers kissing her nose letting a giggle escape her mouth. I smiled at their relationship.

"Hey Natalie how are you doing?" Nate greeted hugging me, my arms wrap around him automatically.

"Good you?" I ask looking up to him, hey don't blame me... he's tall, he chuckles ruffling my hair causing me to scrunch up my nose in annoyance,

"Great now since you guys are here. I don't have to be alone." he cheered half playful half serious. I let out a laugh and shake my head.

"What happened to uncle Chuck and uncle Dan" I retort raising an eyebrow he lets out a laugh and buried my head into his side,

"You know what I mean." he answers poking my side causing me to squeal and jump,

"I hope we didn't come to early." Mom retracts, "It's just I have to meet with the head of Elle this morning and so I thought it's better." Nates nods his head and gives her a genuine smile,

"Oh don't worry Serena. I'm happy I get to spend extra time with the girls." he answers, "Why don't you join us for breakfast? Were making sausage and cheese biscuit sandwich." he offers. Me and Sierra turn to mom giving her the puppy eyes leading her to take up on that offer, she sighs half smiling,

"Tempting…. but I have to go now, rain check?" she suggests, Nate smiles and nods his head,

"Sure, I understand another time." Mom sends him a thankful smile, "Okay ladies say goodbye to your mother I'll bring the bags to the house." He says he kisses mom on the cheek and grabs the bags and goes indoors,

"Bye mommy." Sierra goes to hug Mom, Mom wraps her arms around Sierra's waist lifting her,

"Goodbye baby be good for your father okay don't cause him too much trouble." Mom warns her, Sierra nods her head, she places her on the ground,

"Bye Mom." I say hugging her. She kisses my cheek and I could swear I felt a tear stain drop on my cheek. I tightened my grip on her and kissed her on the cheek,

"Bye sweetheart take care of your sister help Nate out will you?" she asks, I nod my head,

"Don't worry mom, we will be fine." I reassured her a small smile lit up her face,

"Okay then, I need to go now, expect a call from me tonight. And I will see you at the party tomorrow." she informs me, I nod my head smiling, and with one last squeeze we both release from the hug. With one last wave she goes to the limo taking off I walk into the house shutting the door behind me.

"Dance Party!" Sierra cheers running around the house causing to giggle, Nate turns wide eyes I shrug my shoulders,

"She's your kid." I answered. He narrowed his eyes at me, and cleverly catches her as she passes by she tries to wiggle out of his arms but he keeps a firm grip on her.

"First we need to make ourselves breakfast. I am so hungry that I might just end up eating you!." He yelled in a monotonous voice "biting" her making her shriek with laughter and squealing. I smiled trailing behind them into the kitchen.

"So what's the first step chef?" I ask once everything is settled. I look at the kitchen counter filled with different items. 1 can of refrigerated biscuits. Cheddar cheese. Sausage patties. Oil. Butter, and beef bacon. He looks at the computer,

"Hm…. The first step is to bake the biscuits according to the box 10-15 minutes." I nod my head and take the biscuits out of the box. Taking the tray out of the oven sprinkling oil on it and placed the biscuits in the tray placing them in the preheated oven.

"The next step is to cook the patties in a large skillet with the oil." He reads off of the computer. He grabs the pan adding the tablespoon of oil into the skillet turning the heat on high, waiting for the oil to sizzle. Carefully placing the patties in the pan. "Alright while that is cooking Nat can you please cut up the cheese into ½ inch square slices." He asks, I nod my head grabbing the cheddar cheese and a knife "Be careful bubs." I rolled my eyes but nod my head and cut up the cheese.

"What do you me to do daddy?" Sierra asks, swinging her legs on the counter. Nate chuckles and turns to her,

"Why don't you stay there looking cute." He jokes. Sierra narrows her eyes at him placing her hand on her hip. I stifle a laugh and keep my head on the floor so she doesn't see the smile forming on my lips. Nate lets out a chuckle raising his arms up in surrender, "I'm kidding, you can do the last step butter the biscuit halves huh?" He suggests. Her face lights up with happiness a smile forming on her face as she nods her head rapidly. Nate to let out a laugh and mock her doing the same exact thing getting near her and poking her stomach getting a giggle out of her.

After taking the biscuits out of the oven, Nate hands Sierra a knife that is not so sharp and spreadable butter helping her spread them over the biscuits. I placed the sausage patties in each biscuit and each one of us designed their own sandwich and brought our plates up to the table.

"Anyone wants a drink?" I ask before sitting,

"Can I have milk?" Sierra asks, I smile nodding my head,

"And you Nate?" I ask turning to him,

"Lemonade please." I nod my head once again drying off my hands, grab two cups and a small plastic cup. I pour milk into the plastic cup and pour the lemonade into both of the cups.

"So Nate how's your week been?" I ask while handing everyone their cups, he smiles at my try to start up a conversation,

"Well, my week has been boring, working until 4:00, then I either come home and order room service or I go out. Simple as that." He smiles, I smile back and take a seat,

"Sounds interesting." I reply sarcastically causing Sierra to giggle and Nate to narrow his eyes at me, I smile cutting up the sandwich in half and taking a bite out of it,

"Mmmmm these are delicious." I moan, Nate and Sierra nod their heads in agreement,

"So what are today's plans?" Sierra asks, Nate swallows his bite of sandwich,

"I want to spend today strolling around with you guys. Your uncle Chuck is coming over today for a tuxedo fitting." He groans,

"It's fine, we can hang out after the fitting. We'd never pass up an opportunity to see uncle Chuck." I reassure him. Sierra nods her head in agreement, Nate smiles.

"You guys are the best." he compliments, both me and Sierra smile,

"We know." we state together in sync causing Nate to burst out laughing which led to the rest of to laugh.


End file.
